farkfandomcom-20200215-history
ALECworks
The purpose of this page will be to compile Fark threads dealing with the dumpster fire that is the ALEC This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive To view the crap Vladimir Cheeto is up to click here, to see what the 115th Congressional Dumpster fire is up to click here =WTF is ALEC?= ''This section is for basic background information about ALEC which does not necessarily have a Fark thread =General ALECrap= Constitutional Convention =Known ALECrap= Yes, definitely ALECrap Friendly ALECrap =Possible ALECrap= This section will cover basically any state shenanigans discussed in a Fark thread since ALEC treats every state like their very own libertarian experiment Several states # Chris Sevier aka Mark Sevier, aka Chris Severe Alabama Governor Robert Bentley (R AL) Dianne Bentley former First Lady of Alabama, don't put up with nothing from nobody Alabama state Senate Roy Moore former Chief Justice of the Alabama state Supreme Court # Alaska state Rep. David Eastman (R, AK, 10th) # Arizona Governor Doug Ducey # Stand Together "non-profit wing of either Charles Koch's Foundation or his Institute that plans to focus on partnerships with private groups addressing social problems'' * "Koch brothers' new group will take on poverty, educational quality", USA Today, January 29, 2016 # state Senator Sylvia Allen (R, AZ, 6th) # state Rep. John Allen (R, AZ, 15th) Arizona House Majority Leader # state Rep. Paul Mosley (R, AZ, 5th) # Arkansas Leslie Rutledge Arkansas Attorney General # California California economy # Kevin Shenkman Malibu lawyer # A Los Angeles Jury in the court of Judge Percy Anderson, US District Judge, Central District of California # Kern County Farmworkers # Single Payer Bill Healthy California Act (SB 562) # state Senator Ricardo Lara (D, CA, 33rd) # state Senator Toni Atkins (D, CA, 39th) # Colorado John Suthers ''mayor, Colorado Springs; candidate to replace Comey as Director of the FBI # Connecticut Yale University June Chu Pierson College Dean, social psychologist # Florida Georgia 6th Congressional District Special Election to fill seat of Tom Price who is now Secretary of Health and Human Services # Governor Nathan Deal # Coalition for Georgia’s Future 501©4 non-profit that describes itself as "pro-business" * "On Nathan Deal’s behalf, new group praises women in business — even downloadable ones", Atlanta Journal Constitution, October 3, 2014 # Hawaii state of Hawaii Idaho former Governor Terry Branstad (R IA) US Ambassador to China; longest serving state governor in US history; will be replaced by Lt. Governor Kim Reynolds # china}} Governor Kim Reynolds (R IA) Iowa's first woman governor; former Lt. Governor # china}} Illinois Chicago mpfft|5/4/2017|9575978|Two of your cops are shot up while sitting in a van. Naturally, to protect officers they need more high powered rifles. I assume they will weld them to the van as some sort of armor||popo}} Downtown Chicago Kevin Graham president, Chicago Fraternal Order of Police # Aldermen Edward Burke (D, Chicago, 14th) # Aldermen Anthony Napolitano (R, Chicago, 41st) # Aldermen Christopher Taliaferro (D, Chicago, 29th) # Aldermen Willie Cochran (D, Chicago, 20th) # Governor Bruce Rauner # State Solutions 501©4 affiliate of the Republican Governors Association * "RGA spending at least a million dollars on Rauner TV ads", March 30, 2017 # Rep. Cheri Bustos (D ILL 17th) # Iowa Dubuque, Iowa Interview at Dream Center; Rep. Rod Blum (R IA 1st) with Josh Scheinblum, Chief Investigative Reporter, KCRG-TV9, ABC affiliate # Kansas Kris Kobach Secretary of State, Kansas; launched a crusade against "illegal voting," has power to prosecute "voting crime" # ## ## ### # Duane Goossen former Kansas Secretary of Administration # Kansas House # Kansas’s 4th District Special Election incumbent Mike Pompeo, now Director of the CIA * Candidates **Kansas state GOP Treasurer Ron Estes ** Democrat James Thompson ** Libertarian Chris Rockhold Kentucky Kim Davis Rowan County clerk # Tim Nolan former judge; current member Campbell County School Board, district 5; Tea Party supporter; indicted sexual predator # Louisiana Roger Villere chairman, Louisiana GOP # Dr. Rebekah Gee Secretary of the Louisiana Department of Health # Mayor Mitch Landrieu (D, New Orleans) # # Louisiana state Supreme Court # Louisiana state House # Maine Governor Paul LePage (R ME) Maryland Maryland General Assembly Governor Larry Hogan (R MD) Massachusetts state Senator Bruce Tarr (R, MA, 1st EM) state Senate Minority Leader Michigan Mayor Mike Duggan (D, Detroit) # Aaron Foley Detroit's first "chief storyteller"; former Blac Detroit magazine editor; author "How to Live In Detroit Without Being a Jackass" # Minnesota Jennifer Carnahan chair, Minnesota Republican Party # state Senator David Osmek (R, MN, 33rd) # state Senator Ron Latz (DFL, MN, 46th) # state Rep. Paul Thissen (DFL, MN, 61B) # # state Rep. Abigail Whelan (R, MN, 35A) # Mississippi state Rep. Karl Oliver (R, MI, 46th) # ## Governor Phil Bryant (R MS), et al * Lt. Gov. Tate Reeves (R MS) * Rep. Philip Gunn (R, MS, 56th) House Speaker * Secretary of State Delbert Hosemann # Missouri Timothy Anderson created a religious nonprofit group to distribute heroin to "the sick, lost, blind, lame, deaf and dead members of God?s Kingdom" # Governor Eric Greitens # A New Missouri non-profit that will "advocate for and promote Greitens' agenda" the group also will cover some of the governor’s travel expenses * "Greitens’ political nonprofits take center stage in Missouri; common for governors around US", St. Louis Public Radio, April 4, 2017 # state Senator Gary Romine (R, MO, 3rd) # Montana At-large Congressional District Special Election to fill seat of Ryan Zinke, who is now Secretary of the Interior # ## ## Greg Gianforte Republican candidate for Representative of Montana District 1 (at-large district) # # ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## # ## ## Nebraska Omaha # Nevada Gold Butte National Monument federal lands in Nevada near Bundy Ranch New Hampshire state Rep. Robert Fisher (R, NH, Belknap Co. 9th) # NH 6th Carroll state House District Special Election for seat vacated by Harold B. Parker ® who resigned to join Governor Chris Sununu's administration * state House Rep.-elect Edith DesMarais (D, NH, Carroll6) defeated Republican Matthew Plache # New Jersey Governor Chris Christie (R NJ) # # # # # # # Brian McDowell former "The Apprentice" contestant, GOP candidate New Jersey General Assembly, district 1 New Mexico Governor Susana Martinez (R NM) New York Donald J. Trump, Jr. possible candidate for governor state of New York NYC Department of Education # Public School 58 Maspeth, Queens, New York # NY state Assembly District 9 Special Election for seat was vacated by Joseph Saladino's ® who was appointed town supervisor, Oyster Bay, New York * state Assembly-elect Christine Pellegrino (D, NY, 9) defeated Republican Thomas Gargiulo # New York state Assembly # North Carolina state of North Carolina # Governor Roy Cooper (D NC) # state Senate Republicans # state Rep. Tim Moore (R, NC, 111th) speaker, North Carolina state House # state Senator Phil Berger R, NC, 26th) president pro tempore, North Carolina state Senate # Ohio Governor John Kasich (R OH) # # Oklahoma state Rep. Mike Ritze (R, OK, 80th) # Republican Platform Caucus group of OK state legislators who caucus for the Republican Party # state Rep Tess Teague (R, OK, 101st) an adult who uses bunny-ear, and squeaky-voice Snapchat filters with her adult friends # Oregon Douglas County Voters # Governor Kate Brown (D OR) # Pennsylvania Governor Tom Wolf (D PA) * requested "supplemental federal assistance" for help after a severe snow storm hit the state in March, 2017, effecting 9 counties, with 7.2 million in estimated damage # Rhode Island former state Rep. Peter Palumbo (D, RI, 16th) # South Carolina Tennessee former Rep. Joe M. Haynes (D, TN, 20th) retired 2012; needs better hobbies # state Senator Dr. Mark Green R, TN, 22nd) retired Army flight surgeon; West Point grad; nominee, Army Secretary; insane religious zealot # Governor Bill Haslam (R, TN) # state Senator John Stevens (R, TN, 35th) # state Rep. Andrew Farmer (R, TN, 17th) # Texas Governor Greg Abbott (R TX) # ## # Lt. Governor Dan Patrick (R TX) # state Rep. Chris Paddie (R, TX, 9th) # Tom Mechler chairman, Texas Republican Party # Utah United Utah Party politically centrist party made up of disaffected Republicans and Democrats * website # Virginia Washington Mayor Ed Murray (D, Seattle) # Seattle Police Department # Kevin Stuckey Seattle Police Officers' Guild # Bob Ferguson Attorney General, Washington state; internationally ranked chess player # West Virginia Governor Jim Justice (D, WV) # Chris Beam president of Appalachian Power # Paula Jean Swearengin environmental activist endorsed by Brand New Congress # state Senator Robert Karnes (R, WV, 11th) # Wisconsin Governor Scott Walker (R WI) # =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones